galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gengetsu Kibaoni
Gengetsu Kibaoni appeared in 2015 TV series called Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. Gengetsu Kibaoni (牙鬼幻月 Kibaoni Gengetsu, lit. "Fanged Oni Paraselene") is the leader of Kibaoni Army Corps. He is always on track to terrorize humans to gain power. Gengetsu Kibaoni was formerly an evil feudal warlord during the Sengoku Era who believed that fear was the best method of uniting the war-torn Japan. Though Kibaoni was killed by the ninjas of the Igasaki Clan, he vowed he would return in 444 years to unite the world in terror. Hundreds of years later during an unspecific year, Kibaoni and his three generals resurrected as demons but were all single handily defeated by by Yoshitaka Igasaki and sealed away by using the 48 Sealing Shuriken. Due to a now realized miscalculation of dating, it is revealed by Tsumuji Igasaki that Kibaoni's true revival will actually happen in the year 2015. It begins when Kyuemon Izayoi manages to free the warlord and his forces. Lacking physical form upon his release, Kibaoni tasks his retainers to gather fear so he can reconstitute himself, creating Yokai by sending out the now-corrupted Sealing Shuriken and combining them with inanimate objects. Yoshitaka had already anticipated of such results, creating the OtomoNin via cooperation with alien races and passing the mantle of ninja to his grandchildren to become the Ninningers to face Gengetsu Kibaoni and his Kibaoni Army Corps. However, it would be seemed that Yoshitaka purposely use his sealing technique instead of obliterating Gengetsu with the End Shuriken. His reasoning for doing so is currently unknown. Gengetsu Kibaoni seemingly returned when, as the Ninningers encountered Yokai Ungaikyo, numerous giant copies of Kibaoni suddenly appeared and attacked the city, allowing Kyuemon to collect fear from the civilians. However, the Kibaonis were revealed to be illusions created by the balloons distributed by Ungaikyo when a shot fired by AkaNinger's Karakuri Hengen bow passed through a Kibaoni and popped one of Ungaikyo's balloons, simultaneously erasing one of the fakes. Having long since suspected this, Kasumi appeared with a device which she used to disrupt Ungaikyo's abilities and destroy his balloons via wavelength overload, causing all the Gengetsu holograms to disappear. After the revival of Masakage Tsugomori, Gengetsu contacted his subordinates and ordered them to gather more fear, expressing joy at the news that the world was slowly falling into turmoil due to his army's rampage. At Tsugomori's request, Gengetsu himself used two Sealing Shuriken to create a particularly powerful Yokai that could match the Ninningers. Combining the Shuriken with a toolbox, the Advanced Yokai Nue was created. With Nue proving to be more than a match for the Ninningers, Gengetsu personally commands him to finish them and their OtomoNin. Later, Tsugomori once again contacted Gengetsu to ask his permission to summon more Advanced Yokai. Gengetsu accepted, imbuing ten of the remaining corrupted Sealing Shuriken with his own power before addressing his wife Ariake no Kata, who had been revived in the interim, telling her to not cause too much trouble for Tsugomori. In the final battle, Gengetsu absorbed his own son, Kyuemon Izayoi, and grew giant. Though he overpowered Gekiatsu Dai-Oh, once the Ninninger made it clear they are only fighting strictly by personal choice, rather than fate as a result of their linage, it allows Kyuemon to turn against his father and break free. The Ninninger then finish off Gengetsu with Gekiatsu Dai Fever. Kibaoni was one of five villains who were revived by Gillmarda to fight the Ninningers and Zyuohgers. Overwhelming the two Red warriors, AkaNinger and Zyuoh Eagle, Kibaoni was held off by Yamato as Zyuoh Gorilla before Yosiharu and Tsumuji Igasaki arrived to assist Takaharu, forming a trio of AkaNinger generations whom destroyed Kibaoni again. An iteration of Gengetsu Kibaoni was among the Shocker army of the Game World led by Shocker Leader III, the boss of the Chou Shocker Taisen bonus stage. This army was ultimately wiped out by a combined force of Sentai Rangers and Kamen Riders; Kibaoni was destroyed alongside Z Shin by Kamen Rider Snipe Hunter Gamer Level 5 with assistance from five summoned Final Form Kamen Riders. Powers and Abilities * Yokai Creation: By using one or more of Yoshitaka's 48 Sealing Shuriken, Gengetsu can corrupt any targeted object and transform it into a Yokai. Once the Yokai defeated, the Sealing Shuriken would be purified and either be retrieved by the Ninningers or fall back into Kyuemon's hands to be made into more Yo Shuriken. * Durability: Gengetsu's body is fully covered with golden armor that grant him protection from various attacks. * Darkness Manipulation: After being reborn as a ghost, Gengetsu can manipulate darkness to his own liking. ** Hitokarage Summon: By sending a torrent of darkness, Gengetsu can manifest Hitokarage to assist his Yokai or generals in combat. ** Apparition: Though his body may not fully be revived yet, Gengetsu can appear as a specter in order to communicate. Appearing through a pool of darkness to communicate with his servants at his lair, Gengetsu can also manifest as a phantom of his giant form. * Fear Empowerment: To fully revive, Gengetsu must be nourished with human fear. Currently, Kyuemon Izayoi has been tasked to collect fear to restore him. Arsenals * Gangataikaku (含牙戴角 lit. "Fang and Horn"): Gengetsu's main weapon; a naginata. ** Way of the Supreme Fang - Hundred Demons Illusion (牙凌道 百鬼幻 Garyōdō Hyakkigen): An attack that creates massive jaws that separates into multiple explosive fangs that charge to his opponents. ** Way of the Supreme Fang - Asura (牙凌道 阿修羅 Garyōdō Ashura): An attack that creates phantom hands that strike his opponents. See Also * Galvanax Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ogres Category:Warriors Category:Characters Portrayed by Mugihito Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2015 Category:Super Sentai Universe Category:Kamen Rider Universe Category:Metal Heroes Universe